


Thirium is Also a Blood Type

by MarshieWeebo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Amanda Stern, Alternate Universe - Human, Amanda is nice?, Dorks in Love, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Multi, Nines and Connor are Adopted, Rk900 Has OCD, Rk900 has a cat, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, The Sun is Also a Star AU, father figure Hank, her name is Pudge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshieWeebo/pseuds/MarshieWeebo
Summary: Being his last day in Detroit and all, Niles decides to spend the day exploring his hometown. It's not like he's going to meet a handsome, sort of depressed, little shit named Gavin Reed and fall in love with him in a day. Why, that would never happen! Just a regular day in the city.--Or, The Sun is Also a Star AU, where Niles is going to leave for Chicago tomarrow afternoon, and dumb Gavin makes him fall in love by asking him dumb questions, and making him look into his dumb eyes.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	1. Niles - One

A freshly awoken looking man looks at a cat perched upon his chest and sighs, _Dumb cat, get off me._  
Approximately one month ago, the male, formally known as Niles Stern, was preparing to leave for Chicago. While this is mostly for a position in the tech company, CyberLife, he also has been wanting to escape his family for a long time.  
But it seems that has been...postponed. Due to his brother's incapability to properly drive, his car has been stuck getting repairs for the past week. He should be getting it back Sunday, at 12 PM, but it is currently Saturday, eight o' clock in the morning. He needs to shower, get a few things packed, explore, then leave. Oh, and he seems to have a headache. Wonderful.  
_Oh worm, better just pop an Ibuprofen and get on with it._ The man has decided that, being his last day and all, he would say goodbye to the city he was raised in. He said goodbye to his family the previous day, and his friends had also thrown a Going Away party. Friends is actually an over statement. Niles has four friends. He has Elijah, Chloe, Kara, and Hank. Although, Hank shouldnt really count, because hes more father figure than friend, and Kara doesn't even live in Detroit anymore. He doesn't count his brother as a friend because, well, being friendly is in the job description.  
After contemplating his lack of companionship, Niles decides to answer that incessant meowing that has been bothering him for the past five minutes.  
Her name is Pudge, and she is a large cat. She isn't overweight, but she is large, like a bobcat. She is a whiny bitch, to put it simply, always begging for food even though she is properly fed. If she does not have fresh wet food in the morning when she wakes up, she lets you know. And if her water is the least bit low, you have no other option than fill it back up, even if you refilled it this morning. Despite these things, Niles decides to keep her around. Being a whiny bitch aside, she does well to keep him company, lay on his lap when most inconvinient, and step on him while he sleeps. He enjoys these things.  
The man decides to push the cat off of him and sit up. He examines his room. Everything has been shipped over to his new apartment already, minus his cat, his medicine, one outfit, and a few food items. He checks his phone, no notifications aside from one text from his brother, Twitter, and Kara.  
Niles gets up off his bed and puts on his outfit for the day.   
Today, he opts for a more casual look, even though casual for him is some peoples sunday best. He wears a very soft grey and white stripped turtleneck, black pants, and a pair of steel huggie earrings. The fresh looking man walks to the bathroom, turns on the light, and stares at himself for a moment. He thinks he looks decent enough, so he brushes his teeth, takes his meds, and goes to feed Pudge.  
Once in kitchen, he gives Pudge the last of the wet food, and makes himself some grade-A, five star cereal. _Only the best for my tummy._ The man- who has just thought tummy, like who says tummy? What are you, five? Anyways, he makes himself some coffee, a small _tsk_ escaping his mouth when there is a little but less than usual. He eats his cereal and checks the text from his brother.  
-

_**Connor:** hey niles, didn't you say you were going to explore the city a bit today? If so, make sure you say goodbye to the kittens at the shelter!!! _  
_7:46_

_**Niles:** Yes, I did. I will also make sure to go to the shelter today, thank you for reminding me._  
_8:14_

-

Niles didn't really need reminding. He always makes sure he goes to the local animal shelter and feed the cats, he feels bad if he doesn't. He will be a little upset that he won't be able to see them anymore, but its not like Chicago has no cats. Maybe there is a nice shelter near where he is going to live.  
He checks a text from his friend, Kara. She used to live in Detroit, but moved to Chicago with her boyfriend, Luther, and her daughter, Alice. Kara has been helping with getting an apartment that allows cats, and once he gets to Chicago, Luther agreed to help move larger things into the home, and Alice will keep Pudge busy with Kara at their house while everything gets moved in.  
-

_**Kara:** Can't wait to see you! _  
_(Image attached)_  
_8:16_

_-_  
The image is a picture of Alice, Luther, and their dog, although their dog, Timothy, isnt looking at the camera, and is instead licking Luthers face. They look happy, and he can't wait to see them. Kara lived in Detroit with Luther and Alice, but that was ehh, two years ago?   
It was shortly after they had adopted Alice. Her biological father was found dead in his home, it was a suicide. Luckily, Kara was their housekeeper, and decided to adopt Alice.   
After a few seconds, Niles replies to the text.  
-

_**Niles:** Same here. Tell them all I said hello. :)_  
_8:16_

-  
Pocketing his phone and cleaning his bowl, Niles decides to get up and head out. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he says goodbye to Pudge, exits the apartment, out of the building, and into the cold Detroit air.


	2. Kara, Luther, and Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to beta this story, please dm @marshall_yeehaw on twitter, or if you are on the new era discord, @marshall.yeehaw ^^  
> Leave kudos and comment as you wish, thank you ^^

When Niles first met Kara, she was working as a housekeeper.  
When one of her housekeeping clients, Todd Williams, had overdosed and she found his body, they had met. Niles had been on an internship, and was partnered with an officer, and were investigating the scene. They had found out that the man was a user of Red Ice, a drug created by the newly found element, Thirium. They found a large amount of Red Ice in his system so they deemed it an accidental overdose, although a possible suicide, going off of the bottle of Prozac in his drawers.  
She had talked with Niles for a bit, since she was a little shaken, and had quickly became friends. Even though he seemed quite blunt and a little more formal than others, she though he was quite funny.  
The child, Alice Williams, was left behind after her father's death. Kara decided to adopt the child, since she was already quite close to her. Whenever Kara would come clean, she would also play with Alice in her room. They had to be quiet, since Todd was very irritable, but it was enjoyable none the less.  
Fast forward, a few months, Kara has recently gained a new client, a man named Zlatko. He had a larger home, but hired a few other housekeepers as well. This is where she met Luther. He was very quiet at first, but they became quick friends.  
Once Zlatko was convicted of a crime (Kara and Luther didn't know what exactly), she and Luther decided to go on a date. She left Alice with Niles for a few hours while they went to dinner. After hanging out at an animal shelter with Niles a couple times, she trusted him with Alice. It was fun for all of them, and it continued that way. Every week, Luther and Kara would go on a date, usually on a Saturday night, and Alice would spend a few hours at Niles apartment.  
A year after that, Luther's mother had gotten cancer, so they moved to Chicago to spend time with her. Kara and Alice had made a trip to go meet his family a few months before, so when he said he had to go help take care of her in Chicago, Kara and Alice went with him.  
Its been two years since then, and with Luther's mother's passing, they decided to stay there. Kara works as a housekeeper, Luther does construction, and Alice is going to middle school. Niles misses them, but he often calls them, and they drive over for the holidays.  
Everyone is excited for Niles arrival, even if that means another person in the backseat of their car during the yearly Christmas trip to Detroit.


End file.
